New Place, New Life Maybe
by Sprinkles1116
Summary: Karasuno's volleyball team has a new member who is as much of a volleyball geek as they are. Thinking he'll fit in and be a good player, they allow him to join, but little do they know he's keeping a big secret from them. Will he be able to hide his secret for long, or will one of his teammates find out earlier than expected. Not very good at summaries...Srr...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow people! I know I haven't posted in awhile, mostly because I forgot I made an account...plz don't hate me, but I do plan on posting more in the future. I am in love with Haikyuu right now and am waiting for season three and for the new manga chapter to be released, so in the meantime I'll be writing some fanfics. I'm not a fast writer, nor a slow writer, so plz be patient with me, and these stories are just for fun. I apologize for any mistakes I've made and for having such a short chapter, but I'm pretty sure you'll get the gist of what's happening. I would love to get a couple of reviews about this chapter before I release the next, so don't hesitate to criticize my work. I think I covered most of what I wanted to say, so without further ado, here's my story! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: This Isn't Goodbye

 _Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. In an-*hiccup*_ I couldn't keep it in anymore. A waterfall of tears fell down my face and small, almost silent, hiccups started to leave my mouth. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in the other's shoulder and tried to calm down. Fingers ran through my hair as soft words were whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. We'll see you again. It's not forever."

I looked up to see my family and friends surrounding me with happy smiles on their faces. I wiped my eyes and took a, somewhat acceptable, deep breath before speaking. "Thank you guys for everything. I wouldn't have been here without your guys' support. Just know I love you all, and I'll miss you guys so much."

We all had one last group hug before I was off to what I would call my new home. "I guess I better get going. Goodbye." I turned and started heading towards the airport when a hand grabbed my wrist, holding me back. I turned to see my best friend with tears in her eyes as she held me back. I immediately faced her and pulled her into a hug. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity before we pulled away. She chuckled a bit before she said the last words I would hear from her in a while. "We'll never be separated, huh? Such optimistic imaginations we had. Before you go I want you to know that even if we're physically separated, we'll still always be together." I chuckled and looked her in the eyes.

"Twins forever?" I held out my pinkie to her. She wrapped her own pinkie around mine and responded. "You know what my answer is." We hugged one more time. "I love you so much. Goodbye." She looked me in the eyes and said with a determined voice. "This isn't goodbye. It's simply a 'see you later' situation. I'll see you again. I promise."

I walked into the airport and looked through the glass door to see my twin say something. I smiled and waved before my flight number was called. I ran to the plain and took my seat by the window. I let out a little laugh as I thought of what my friends would say about this. 'The most important characters in animes always get the seat by the window which means you're the chosen one!' they would say. My smile slowly faded as I remembered the last words my best friend said to me.

"This isn't goodbye…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I decided to post chapter two now because, well...I really don't know. I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter, but I hope to get some soon. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made. Don't hesitate to criticize my work. It'll really help my writing skills if you do. I don't like typing that much before a chapter, so here's chapter two for you guys.**

Chapter 2: Welcome Home?

My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my head hurt, my- Oh, whatever. Everything hurt like hell. I always hated going on a plane. It's not that I have a fear of them, it's just….Yeah, I have a fear of them. I've had a bad case of Aerophobia since, well forever I guess. Just going so up high and there being a chance of falling and crashing freaked me out. Just to make it short, my Acrophobia got the best of me. I pretty much forced myself on the plane and did my best not to freak out. And when I say 'I did my best' I mean I only had like four panic attacks and threw up once. My personal high score so far.

As soon as I was out of that terrifying airport I stretched out my very numb and aching limbs. I slowly walked near the street as I got used to the place I would call home for who knows how long. I quickly called a taxi and was soon off to my new house..er...apartment. I was too poor to actually afford a house here in Japan, so i stuck with an apartment. Nothing too fancy. One bedroom, one bathroom, a living space, and a small kitchen.

Arriving at my new apartment and looking around was like opening a big christmas present only to be disappointed of what was actually inside. The entire apartment was poorly maintained. Stains here and there, missing patches of paint, rusty faucets. I bet if i asked for my money back they would say something like, 'You rented it for an entire month, so you live in it for an entire month.' I sighed and looked around the apartment one more time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I walked to the office that were in charge of the apartments and thought about what I was going to say, making sure it was in the right language too. Slowly I walked towards the desk and started asking. I'm just going to skip this part because well...Let's just say I'm still not used to this new language. Long story short, I was able to convince them to give me a refund on my apartment. I gladly thanked them and was on my way to-Where was I supposed to go now? There had to be some other place that I could afford. Maybe a motel? No. They give me the creeps. A hotel it is then.

I made my way to the street where I called for a taxi. I ended up at a not so fancy, but not so cheap hotel. I went to the front desk and checked in a room for the night, in the correct language may I add. I almost ran straight to my room when I got the key. The only thing stopping me was the elevator. Literally the elevator. I was so happy that I found a place to stay that when I ran to the elevator I crashed right into it. Yeah, did I mention I was a bit clumsy. No? Well now you know, so don't be surprised if I hurt myself agai- My face began aching as I backed away from the elevator doors. I should've waited for them to completely open.

Finally, I succeeded in entering the elevator, surviving the ride up, and now comes the third challenge. Exiting the elevator. Alright. Just wait 'till the doors open completely and then step out. I watched the doors open and very carefully stepped out. I made it out alive, but tomorrow's challenges await. I walked down the halls searching for my room number, room#110. Once I found it I stepped inside and dropped my bags. I jumped on the bed and relaxed. My eyes began to close and soon I was asleep. I guess this is my home for now.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review this, or favorite it, follow it, whatever you want to do. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but it'll probably be in about a week, give or take. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


End file.
